weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
John Weber (I)
John Weber (May 5, 1819 - Unknown) was born and Christened (Roman Catholic) May 5, 1819 to Valentinus Weber and Margaret Colle in Gentingen, Germany. His occupation was recorded as Ackerer ("farmer"). He married Jeanne Hatz on February 26, 1848 in Mettendorf. Together they had eight children: Catherine, Margaret, Angela, Marie, Eve, John, Paul, and Frank. John possibly died in 1880 in Germany - probably Gentingen. Various Sources Information on John Weber was compiled from several sources: family records; a Catholic church record written in Latin that referred to him as Joannes Weber; records from St. Hubertus Church in Körperich, Germany written in German and referring to him as Johann Weber; and a compilation of Luxembourg sources in French that give his name as Jean Weber. None of the records list him as John Weber, but that would be the English version of his name - I do not know how he would have spelled/pronounced his name. One record"Deutschland Heiraten, 1558-1929," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:J4LQ-HXV : accessed 23 May 2016), Joannes Weber and Joanna Hatz, 26 Feb 1848; citing Mettendorf, Rheinland, Preußen, Germany; FHL microfilm 469,172. gives their marriage date as February 26, 1848 in Mettendorf and another as February 29, 1848 in Koerperich"Deutschland Heiraten, 1558-1929," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:VZMS-XP5 : accessed 23 May 2016), Joannes Weber and Joanna Hatz, 29 Feb 1848; citing Katholisch, Koerperich, Rheinland, Prussia; FHL microfilm 466,482.. This may indicate that they were married on the 26th in Mettendorf and the entry wasn't made in Koerperich until the 29th (the two are about 4 miles apart) - or that the religious wedding was on one date and the marriage record was officially filed on the 29th. Discrepancies are handled below in the Discrepancies section; the information above is what most records agree on - or at least don't contradict. There is more information provided below in the Family Records section. Family Records The following is taken from family records: John Weber (1850 - 1880) was born in 1850 in Germany. He was married to Olive Borman. Together they had at least two children: Frank and Catherine. John and Olive both died in Germany in 1880 when Frank was only 13 years old. Discrepancies Other than the different languages in which the sources record his name, there are a couple of other big ones. He was born in either 1850 or 1819 - given the agreed-upon age of Frank Weber, 1850 is almost impossible. 1819 is far more likely. Two separate sources agree on this. The bigger discrepancy is that the family record lists his wife as Olive Borman. As best as I can find, there is no Olive Borman. All sources record his wife as some version of Jeanne Hatz - Latin source: Johanette Hatz; French source: Jeanne Hatz; German source: Johanna Hatz; son's Iowa census record: Jeanne Spatz. It is probable that since each source was a typed version of handwritten records that the Iowa census record's "Spatz" was a misreading of "Hatz". It is possible that since Johanna Hatz seems to have died in 1873 that John later married an Olive Borman who died in 1880. John's daughter Angela married a Bormann, so there were Bormanns in the area, so this is possible. Regardless, all of John's children were with Jeanne Hatz. References "Deutschland, Heiraten 1558-1929," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JHWL-39H : accessed 09 Jul 2014), Joannes Weber and Joanna Hatz, 29 Feb 1848; citing Katholisch, Koerperich, Rheinland, Prussia; FHL microfilm 466482. "Deutschland Heiraten, 1558-1929," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:VZMS-XP5 : accessed 25 July 2015), Joannes Weber and Joanna Hatz, 29 Feb 1848; citing Katholisch, Koerperich, Rheinland, Prussia; FHL microfilm 466,482. "Deutschland, Heiraten 1558-1929," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/VZMS-7CB : accessed 09 Jul 2014), Joannis Weber in entry for Joannes Wagner and Catharina Weber, 16 Feb 1874; citing Katholisch, Koerperich, Rheinland, Prussia; FHL microfilm 466482. Banz.biz Webtree: http://www.banz.biz/webtrees/family.php?famid=F27696&ged=Banz Proof of Parents "Deutschland Heiraten, 1558-1929," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:VZMS-XP5 : accessed 23 May 2016), Joannes Weber and Joanna Hatz, 29 Feb 1848; citing Katholisch, Koerperich, Rheinland, Prussia; FHL microfilm 466,482. "Deutschland Heiraten, 1558-1929," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:J4LQ-HXV : accessed 23 May 2016), Joannes Weber and Joanna Hatz, 26 Feb 1848; citing Mettendorf, Rheinland, Preußen, Germany; FHL microfilm 469,172. Pick Genealogy, Gentingen record: Accessed March 13, 2016 at http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~pick/gentinge.txt Category:John and Olive Weber Family Category:John and Jeanne Weber Family